


Alexander the Great

by peacefulvillage



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulvillage/pseuds/peacefulvillage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin was leading herself down a dark path. Her father was dead, school was hard, and her last relationship crashed and burned. On the outside she was a shining student and perfect daughter, but on the inside Clarke was screaming. After a night with a stranger Clarke's life changes completely. She names him Alexander. He brings light and love back into her life and makes her start to live again. 7 years later he will need to bring that light to someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke was late. Not a surprise. She was always late. Everything was set up when she arrived. Clarke was the last one in, which was humiliating considering she was running the meeting. She was only doing it for today, her best friend Wells who normally runs the Narcotics Anonymous meetings asked her to fill in.

“Sorry, I’m late,” Clarke said taking a seat.

“Where’s Wells?” A pretty girl with long brown hair asked. She was about Clarke’s age.

“He has the flu, he still wanted to come. His girlfriend nearly had to tie him down,” Clarke replied.

“What makes you qualified to run the meeting? You look like you just came back from riding your pony,” The same girl commented. She reminded Clarke of herself. Clarke would often snap at those trying to help her. Nearly destroyed some of her friendships, but not Wells. Wells never gave up on her. 

“Wells was my sponsor a long time ago,” Clarke told her, “It wasn’t pills, it was drinking. My father died and I just started medical school. I just couldn’t handle it. I drank to escape what I couldn’t face in real life. Wells would have to drag me home a lot of the time.”

“What made you quit?” Someone else asked. “My son,” Clarke told them, “I had a one night stand, one of the few times I had one sober, but I got pregnant. I was having a baby, I couldn’t drink anymore. Alex saved me. In many ways.”

“Is Alex the name of your son?” Another girl asked.

“Yeah,” Clarke got her phone out and showed her a picture.

“Wow, how old is he?” She said.

“Six,” Clarke told her, “I had him when I was 19. He just started 1st grade. So that’s my story. I’m a surgeon and I have a son, but I am much more interested in what your stories are. Who wants to go first?”

Thankfully the meeting went smoothly. The snarky girl didn’t make any more comments, and was actually a pretty cool person. Octavia her name was. Clarke wouldn’t mind coming again. She hadn’t gone to a meeting in a while. Just because Clarke beat her addiction doesn't mean the temptation is still there. When she couldn't save a patient, or Alex was having a fit, a drink sounded nice. But she couldn't do that to herself or Alex.

“Hey sorry about the pony thing,” Octavia said coming up to Clarke after the meeting.

“Its fine,” Clarke said, “I get Princess a lot, Alex’s father, my one nighter, called me “Princess” so did my ex-boyfriend. It’s just a thing.”

“Must have been hard having a kid so young,” Octavia said.

“Yeah, between raising him and medical school I had a lot on my plate,” Clarke said, “If it wasn’t for Wells and my friend Raven I probably would have gone down that dark path again.”

“The only way to get through it is to get through it,” Octavia said and Clarke smiled.

Octavia had quite a story too. Her mother died when she was 15 and her 20 year old brother got custody of her. Clarke really admired Octavia’s brother. Stepping up like that and taking care of his little sister. He joined the army and Octavia grew up in various bases all over the country. Turned out she lived in one town over from Clarke seven years ago. Octavia was only there for a month, but small world. Her brother just got back from being overseas for four years on a tour. It was while he was gone that Octavia had gotten into pills, she managed to hide it from him and get clean without him knowing. One of Octavia’s struggles was coming clean to her brother about what happened. Octavia worried that he would blame himself for not being there.

“I just want to protect him,” Octavia had said, “Like he protected me.”

“I have to go get Alex from school, but I would like to talk more if you don’t mind?” Clarke said.

“That would be great,” Octavia said smiling.

It was rare that Clarke actually got to pick Alex up from school. She tried to at least once a week, but Raven picked him up most of the time. Clarke’s shifts at the hospital were long and sometimes she didn’t get off until near midnight, but that usually meant she had the next day off to spend with Alex. Last night she had rolled in at 2:00 am, but she had today and the next day off. Clarke smiled when she saw Alex. He was talking to his friend and didn’t notice her at first. When he did his eyes lit up. Clarke waved and he started to run to her.

“Mom!” Alex said happily and hugged her. Clarke kissed his dark hair. She knelled so she was eye level with him.

“I have the rest of the day off and tomorrow so I will able to pick you up from school two days in a row,” Clarke said taking both of his hands.

Alex smiled again. Raven said Alex had Clarke’s smile. That was about the only thing she inherited from her. He had olive skin and dark hair. Freckles were sprinkled across his nose like fairy dust. Clarke took one hand in hers and they walked to the car,

“So, what do you want to do?”

“Can we make cookies?” Alex asked.

“Of course,” Clarke said, “What else?”

“Um…watch the Avengers?” Alex went on.

“Sounds perfect,” Clarke said and got him situated in her car.

Clarke opened the door to her house and Alex ran in. He was in front of the TV before she even closed the door. Clarke went over and turned it off. Alex frowned.

“No TV until all your homework is done,” Clarke said.

“Fine,” Alex said and got out a math sheet he had been trying to hide. It must be something he got from his father because Clarke never minded doing homework.Clarke smiled at the way Alex stuck his tongue out when he was concentrating. He might hate doing homework, but once he got it he was very involved. He didn’t even glance at the blackberries Clarke put out for him to eat. Cookies could come after he had at least some nutrients. Clarke knew that when Raven watched him she counted ketchup as a vegetable. Even though a tomato is a fruit. And ketchup was mostly sugar.

As they sat on the couch Clarke felt guilty. He curled up against her and had a firm grip on her shirt, like he was afraid she would disappear if he didn’t hold on. It was hard on him that she worked so much, but this was her first year as a surgeon. Still Clarke remembered missing her Mom when she worked so much. On the other hand Clarke had her Dad, Alex didn’t get that advantage. Sure Clarke had Raven and Wells, but they had their own lives too. Raven was working for NASA and Wells had gotten a job as a school consular. They were both in stable relationships. Unlike Clarke.

Clarke had tried dating. Really. There was Finn (big mistake, but that is how she met Raven) her only really serious relationship and that was before Alex. Then there was Graham, who Alex hated, Lexa, who Alex kicked in the shin, every person she went out with Alex hated. Alex came first before anyone, and Clarke was stretched so thin as it was. Relationships could wait till Alex was in college. A part of Clarke wanted to let Alex stay up late so they could spend more time together, but he had school in the morning.

After getting him in his PJs she read to him for bit, Norse Mythology this time, and he was out like a light. Clarke lay there for a while with him running her hand through his soft hair. Her thoughts went back to the meeting. Alex had saved her life. Who knows what would have happened if she never got pregnant and had to straighten out her life? Clarke kissed his forehead and quietly got out of bed hoping she didn’t wake him. Alex only turned around and stayed asleep. He slept like the dead just like she did.

**...**

Clarke was late to meet Octavia. Alex was having trouble getting motivated to go to school. Clarke promised they could go out to eat tonight if he went. It worked and he didn’t have any more problems. Finally Clarke arrived at the coffee shop where she was meeting Octavia. The girl was there already and Clarke hoped she hadn’t been waiting long.

“Hey,” Clarke said sitting down,“I’m sorry I’m late. Alex wanted to sleep in this morning.”

“No problem,” Octavia said. “How old is he again?”

“Six,” Clarke said, “Going on 60. He acts like a grumpy old man sometimes, but is the best kid in the world.”

“I can’t imagine having a kid when I was 19. I don’t know if I could do it,” Octavia said taking a sip of her coffee.

“Not part of the plan, but it like I said, he saved me. He brought me back to life.” Clarke said with a shrug.

“My brother said his life didn’t start till I was born,” Octavia told her. “You two should exchange notes.”

“Does he have any tips for getting crayon off of walls? Or how to get mushed in playdough off carpet? Tantrums at the toy store?” Clarke said and Octavia smiled.

“Ask him, he is coming in now,” Octavia said looking behind Clarke and waving, “I’m sorry to spring it on you, but I wasn’t lying when I said you two should talk.”

“Oh,” Clarke said in lack of anything else. If she had known this was a setup she never would have come. Or had Wells come with. 

“There you are, O,” A deep voice said and Clarke’s back stiffened. No. It couldn’t be…

“Hey Bellamy,” Octavia said and Clarke dug her nails into her palms.There were plenty of Bellamys out there, right? It was impossible that is was _that_ Bellamy. But fate was a cruel bitch. A man walked over and hugged Octavia. And it was in fact that Bellamy. Her one nighter that resulted in Alex. “This is Clarke,” Octavia said and Bellamy looked at Clarke for the first time.

His eyes widened. At least he remembered her. It would have been worse if he hadn’t. Thankfully before anyone could say anything Clarke’s phone rang. She looked and saw it was Alex’s school. She put a finger up to the siblings and answered the call. It was the principal.

“He what!” Clarke exclaimed and both Bellamy and Octavia looked at her startled. Clarke ignored them and continued to listen. Finally she said, “I’ll be right there.”

“Clarke?” Octavia said as Clark frantically collected her things.

“Everything okay?”

“No,” Clarke putting her back over her shoulder. “My son decided to punch someone. I’m sorry I am going to have to go.”

“It’s fine, go,” Octavia said and Clarke smiled and her and managed to nod at Bellamy before dashing out of the coffee shop.


	2. Chapter 2

“That was rude to run out like that,” Bellamy commented as they watched Clarke leave.

“I think having your son punch someone is a good excuse,” Octavia said, “And what was the vibe I was getting from you two?”

“I hooked up with her,” Bellamy said and Octavia choked on her drink.

“But you just got back!” Octavia exclaimed.

“It was about…6? No, 7 years ago, when we were at Mt Weather,” Bellamy clarified. “She didn’t mention a kid though. Must have had him after.”

“7 years ago?” Octavia repeated.

“Yeah, I’m gonna go get a cup of coffee,” Bellamy said and patted her shoulder before going to the counter.

Octavia took in all the information she had gotten in the last five minutes. Thankfully the line was long so Octavia could ponder for a while before Bell got back. She thought back to the meeting and something Fox had said about Clarke’s kid after seeing the picture.

_“Wow, he doesn’t look much like you.” Fox said._

_“He has my smile, but the black hair, tan skin, and dark eyes he gets from his father,” Clarke said._

_“I love his freckles,” Fox said and Clarke grinned._

_“Adorable, right?” Clarke had said._

Holy Fuck.

“What’s with the face?” Bellamy said coming back and sitting down.

“What?” Octavia said.

“You look like your brain is caving in, what’s up?” Bellamy asked, but Octavia could just stare.

Her brother had black hair, tan skin, and dark eyes. And freckles. Girls had always loved his freckles. 7 years ago and Alex was 6. But it couldn’t be true. The world wasn’t that small. Sure, they lived kind of near each other 7 years ago, close enough that Bellamy could have stopped by a random bar one town over. He would go out drinking with his military buddies sometimes. And Clarke said she was living in bars back then. Octavia needed to see that kid. Alex. She just needed to see him and then she’d know right away. Octavia got out her phone and sent Clarke saying she hoped Alex was okay and if they could try meeting up again tonight or tomorrow.

“You know it’s rude to text when you are sitting with someone,” Bellamy said and Octavia rolled her eyes. Sometimes her brother was such an old man. 6 going on 60. That is what Clarke said about Alex.

“Just trying to reschedule with Clarke,” Octavia said putting her phone away. “How are you doing?”

“Looks like I got the job,” Bellamy said, “You are looking at Arkadia’s newest copper. Miller’s partner got promoted so it was easy for me to get in.” Octavia frowned. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”

“You have been on tours on and off for 5 years, the only reason you are here now is because you got shot,” Octavia said, “And now you are putting yourself in danger all over again.”

And now you might have a kid.

“You know I’m not happy unless I am doing something reckless and dangerous,” Bellamy said. “Is something else bothering you, you still have a look on your face.”

“Nope, just glad you are back,” Octavia said and Bellamy smiled. “Sorry I have to cut this short. I have some other things to do, but dinner later?”

“Sure thing,” Bellamy said and Octavia got out her phone when she was back in her car. There was really only one person she could talk to about all this.

“Wells?” Octavia said into the phone. “You are not going to believe this, but I think Alex's father is my brother. Did Clarke ever tell you his name?"

** <><><> **

“What happened?” Clarke said bursting into the office. Alex was sitting down on a bench. His eyes were narrowed in anger and there was an ice pack on his hand.

“Your son punched another boy,” The principal said coming forward.

“Why?” Clarke said crossing her arms, “My son would never punch someone unless provoked.”

“It doesn’t matter why, we have a no violence tolerance at this school,” He said.

“I know all about this school, my mother is on the board of education. Abigail Griffin.” Clarke hated named dropping, but this was Alex.

“Oh yes, I remember now,” The principal said a little flustered. Clarke moved past him and over to Alex.

“Sweetheart?” Clarke said kneeling so they were eye level. Alex looked away. “Come on, you can tell me.”

“Paul called me a bastard because I don’t have a Daddy,” Alex said still not looking at her. “I told him to be quiet but he wouldn’t. So I punched him.” Clarke’s heart broke for him. Clarke put her arms around him and after a while Alex hugged back. Not letting go Clarke got to her feet and rested Alex on her hip. He was getting big. A few more months and she wouldn’t be able to do this. Clarke turned to the principal.

“I know the school has a zero tolerance violence policy, but it also has a no bullying policy,” Clarke said, “I want to see that this Paul child receives the same consequences as Alex for this fight. I am taking him home now.”

Clarke made Alex lunch and stared at him for a moment. Wow, he looked so much like Bellamy. She didn’t realized how much until she saw him again.

“Alex,” Clarke said, “We need to talk.”

“About the fight,” Alex said, “I’m sorry Mommy, he just made me so mad…” Clarke put her hand over his small one.

“I know, it wasn’t right to hit him, and you will take whatever consequences your principal and I give you, but I understand.” Clarke said and took a deep breath. “I want to talk about your Daddy.” Alex’s eyes went wide. He didn’t say anything so Clarke went on. “See your Daddy, was a hero, a warrior.”

“Like Alexander the Great,” Alex said and Clarke nodded.

“But he had to go and fight to keep everyone safe,” Clarke went on. “That’s where he has been.”

“Will he come home?” Alex asked. “Alexander the Great never came home and he was the best warrior of all time.”

“I hope he does,” Clarke said.

Since Alex was suspended from school the next day, as was the boy who provoked him, Clarke had to take Alex on her rescheduled lunch with Octavia. Clarke was hoping that Octavia wouldn’t notice the resemblance between her brother and Alex. Why would she? The whole thing was too much of a coincidence to be possible. At least that is what Clarke hoped Octavia would feel. After all, what are the chances your new friend had a kid with your brother? Not on the likely. But she did know they slept together…Bellamy probably told her after Clarke left…ah whatever. She was late.

Octavia was already there. Clarke walking into the diner with Alex at her side holding her hand. Clarke’s hopes of Octavia not figuring out the moment Octavia saw them. She barely glanced at Clarke. The girl’s eyes went straight to Alex. Octavia studied his face before breaking out into a grin and standing up to get a better look. As they reached Octavia’s table she never once took her eyes off Alex. Alex yanked on Clarke’s arm. He didn’t understand why she was staring at him.

“Alex this is my new friend, Octavia, wanna say hi?” Clarke said and Alex shook his head and hid his face in Clarke’s shirt. “Don’t be shy.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Alex,” Octavia said gently. “Short for Alexander?”

“Like Alexander the Great,” Alex said his voice muffled.

“Alexander the Great? Wasn’t he a king?” Octavia said and Alex slowly turned and looked at her.

“The king of Macedon,” Alex said looking at his feet.

“Seems like a cool person to be named after,” Octavia said.

“Uh-huh he had one of the biggest empires ever, if he had lived some people thought he might have conquered the world,” Alex was still looking at his feet, but his voice wasn’t as soft. Clarke sat down and pulled Alex into her lap.

“Wow, you know a lot about him,” Octavia said sitting down again too.

“Mommy reads me books,” Alex said playing with his hands.

“I am going to burst here Clarke,” Octavia said focusing on Clarke for the first time, “Is it true?”

“Yes,” Clarke said head held high.

“This is awesome!” Octavia said startling the mother and son, “Bell is going to be so happy.”

“Not now Octavia,” Clarke said nodding to a confused Alex. “Let’s just eat and eat to know each other better.” Clarke was afraid Octavia was going to drop more hints but thankfully the girl held back. But she couldn’t stop grinning. Alex thought Octavia was a little strange, but opened up to her more as time went on.

“I can’t wait till Bell finds out, he is going to be like so thrilled, beyond thrilled,” Octavia as she and Clarke waited to pay. Alex was distracted by the display of pies to listen.

“Really?” Clarke said.

“Yes, he loves kids, always has. On the bases he would read to the kids and made the funniest voices,” Octavia told her, “Ever since he came home…he’s changed. Sad. Bell has been gone so long. He needs a little light in his life, Clarke. You said Alex saved you, he…he needs to save someone else now.”

“Can I have his number?” Clarke asked and got out her phone.

That night after Clarke put Alex to bed she took her phone out and stared at it. For about an hour she just sat and looked at it. If she did this, if she told him, nothing would be the same. She would no longer be the center of Alex’s world. Clarke would have to share him. Was she ready to do that? Maybe she was being selfish, but Alex was her baby. A part of her. But he was also the part of someone else. And that someone else deserved to know the truth. She knew what she had to do. She pressed talk and put the phone to her ear.

“Hey Bellamy, it’s Clarke. Octavia’s friend. Yeah. I’m doing okay. How about you? Good. I was um…wondering if you wanted to meet for coffee tomorrow. Okay? I am free about 10, my shift starts at 11. Sounds great. See you then.” Clarke hung up.

There was no turning back now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke tells Bellamy

**I own nothing...**

Clarke was on time for once. This was a meeting she didn’t want to be late for. If Clarke saw Bellamy waiting first she might lose her courage and never go into the café. If he came to her she couldn’t flee. Was she really going to do this? Clarke had liked him because he was such a good listener, a total ass as well, but a good listener. Patiently listened to all her problems with no judgment in his eyes. Clarke remembered that thoughtful look on his face as Clarke poured her heart out, and the sex was pretty great too.

“Hey Clarke,” Bellamy said and Clarke stood up. What should they do? Shake hands? Hug? What was the protocol on this? She opted for a quick hug before sitting right back down.

“How are you?” Clarke asked.

“Fine, looks like you did become that brilliant surgeon after all,” Bellamy said and Clarke looked down at her scrubs. She didn’t know how long this was going to take and she wanted to make sure that she was ready for work.

“Not quite there yet, I only graduated last year,” Clarke told him.

“Last year? How old are you?” Bellamy asked and Clarke was hoping this wouldn’t come up. She had lied when they met and said she was 22 when she was only 19. But he had been 24 at the time. And really cute.

“24,” Clarke said, “Nearly 25. Next month.”

“Wait…that meant when we met you were…” Bellamy started.

“19,” Clarke said and Bellamy groaned.

“You were 19?” Bellamy said and smacked his forehead. “I thought you might have been a little younger than 22 like you said, but 19? Jesus, you are only a year older than my sister.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Clarke said.

“Now that I know I am a cradle robber what did you want to meet up for? Is Octavia okay?” Bellamy asked.

“She’s fine as far as I know, we only met the other day,” Clarke said leaving out where they met, “I called about something else. Oh, I don’t even know where to start.” Clarke rubbed her temples. “You know my son, the one that got in trouble?” Bellamy nodded. “He’s six.”

“Six,” Bellamy repeated. “Six, looks nothing like me, acts like an old man sometimes, super sweet, and seems he takes after his Dad a lot.” Clarke took a deep breath. “After you.”

“Ww…hat?” Bellamy said. “Um…here,” Clarke got out her phone and scrolled through her pictures. She found a good one of Alex. He was smiling at the camera and a curl was falling in his face. Clarke took a deep breath and slid the phone across the table. Bellamy looked at her confused, but picked up the phone and looked at it. His eyes went wide as he looked it over. “I can get a paternity test if you want to.”

“I don’t think we really need one, fuck he looks just like me.” Bellamy said his eyes glued to the phone still. “What’s his name?”

“Alexander,” Clarke said, “I didn’t know anything about you. Last name. Nothing. But I knew you liked ancient history. I remembered you liked Rome the best and I didn’t really like the name Augustus so I thought Alexander.”

“After Alexander the Great,” Bellamy said and Clarke nodded. “When can I meet him?”

Well, he took it better than she thought he would.

“Not now,” Clarke said and Bellamy narrowed his eyes.

“Alexander is my kid to, I have rights,” Bellamy said and Clarke took a deep breath.

“You do, but Alex is my son, my baby, I need to know you better first before I introduce you to him.” Clarke said, “You understand that, right? Would you introduce a stranger to Octavia without making sure they were worthy?”

“I guess,” Bellamy said, but he didn’t look happy. “A kid, huh?”

“Yep,” Clarke said.

“Tell me about him,” Bellamy said and Clarke looked at the clock.

“I am afraid that would take a while, and we both have shifts that start soon, but I’ll call you to set something else up soon,” Clarke promised.

“Hey, uh, can you send me that picture of him?” Bellamy said rubbing the back of his neck. Clarke took her phone back and sent it to him. She sent a couple others too.

“I’ll call you,” Clarke said getting up. “You are taking it better than I thought you would. I have expected to see a Bellamy shaped hole in the wall.”

“I’ve always liked kids, and Alex seems pretty badass,” Bellamy said getting up too. “You don’t hear of 6 year olds throwing punches often.”

“Alex punched another boy because he called Alex a bastard,” Clarke said and Bellamy’s eyes narrowed.

“I hope the boy was punished for bullying,” Bellamy said. “And he isn’t a bastard.”

“I know,” Clarke said, “I’ll call you. I’m sorry about all this, not for having him. Alex saved my life, but for springing this on you.”

“It’s okay, thanks for telling me.” Bellamy said and then added. “I’m glad you got your life together, Clarke. I can tell you did a good job with him.”

“You haven’t even met Alex yet,” Clarke said.

“I am pretty good at reading people. You might have had your demons, but you fought them off,” Bellamy said, “Might not seem much coming from me, but I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks,” Clarke said smiling.

When Clarke got home from her shift Raven was watching TV with Alex. Wick was in the kitchen cooking. Probably grilled cheese. He made the best grilled cheese. It was also about the only thing he could make, but still.

“Hey Mommy,” Alex said not looking away from the TV. He was watching a documentary on ancient Egypt. His brown eyes were glued to the screen and he had a thoughtful look on her face. Her baby was such an old soul. She could almost picture Bellamy sitting next to him with the same look on his face.

“Hello Alex, come give me a kiss,” Clarke said and Alex ran over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before running back to his documentary. Clarke looked at Wick, “Homework done?”

“Yep, we picked up what he missed Friday and he did it today,” Wick said and Clarke smiled.

“Thanks,” Clarke said. “I actually needed to talk to you both about something. Hey Ray, can you come in here?”

“Sure,” Raven said getting up and walking over. “What’s up?”

“So…I ah…I met with Alex’s father today,” Clarke said and both Wick’s and Raven’s mouths dropped open. “Wow, I think this is the first time I have seen you actually speechless.”

“What!” Raven said getting over the shock. Alex looked over. “Keep watching, buddy.” Raven looked back at Clarke. “What?”

“Yeah, turns out he was the brother of one of the girls at the NA meeting. He just got back from serving overseas.” Clarke said.

“I remember you saying he was in the army,” Raven said and rubbed her temples. “So what now?”

“I told him about Alex and he wants to meet him.” Clarke said.

“No,” Raven objected. “He can’t.”

“He wants to, and I don’t want to get courts involved or anything,” Clarke said, “I am going to meet with him a couple more times and get to know him better before introducing him to Alex. We agreed on that.”

“I want to meet him,” Raven said, “See if he is good enough for my godson. Not that anyone could ever be.”

“I’ll set it up,” Clarke said thinking it would be funny to let Raven loose on Bellamy.

If he could survive her he could survive anything.

**…**

“Can you do Monday afternoon at the coffee shop? I have a meeting with the Principal of Alex’s school that morning.” Clarke said into the phone. She called Bellamy the next day and right away he wanted to know when they could meet up again.

“Why are you meeting?” Bellamy asked.

“The bastard incident,” Clarke replied.

“Oh,” Bellamy said,

“Well I hope the little shit got in just as much trouble as Alex.”

“Little Shit?” Clarke repeated.

“He calls my kid names I call him one,” Bellamy said and Clarke smiled when he said “my kid.”

“The school he goes to has a pretty strict no violence policy I am afraid,” Clarke said. “I really hope Alex doesn’t get kicked out.”

“What school is it?” Bellamy asked.

“Mt Weather Academy,” Clarke said.

“That snooty place?”

“Hey I went there,” Clarke objected.

“If the shoe fits princess,” Bellamy said.

“You should be kissing up to me, not insulting me.” Clarke said.

“Sorry,” Bellamy said not sounding sorry at all, “I know I am supposed to convince you I am a good guy and doing so hot.”

“Octavia is vouching for you quite a bit, she is spending a great deal of time convincing me you are not a complete asshole,” Clarke said and Bellamy laughed.

“And what do you think?” Bellamy asked.

“You are an ass, but a sweet one.” Clarke replied. “I have to go pick up Alex.”

**…**

Clarke was nervous. She really didn’t want Alex to get kicked out of school. He liked Mt. Weather. It had great sports and art programs.

“I’m glad you could all make it,” Principal Wallace said.

“Yes, well this is a very important matter,” Paul’s mother said.

“I agree, bullying is very serious,” Clarke added and before anyone could say anything else there was a knock on the door.

“Sorry I’m late,” A voice said from the doorway. Clarke’s eyes widened as she turned and saw Bellamy walk in. Wearing his cop’s uniform.

“Who are you?” Wallace asked.

“Bellamy Blake, Alex’s father,” Bellamy answered.

“I wasn’t aware…” Wallace started, but Bellamy cut him off.

“Yeah, I’ve been on tours for basically Alex’s whole life and haven’t been around,” Bellamy told them taking a seat next to Clarke, “But I’m home now. So these are the parents of the little shit.”

“Bellamy,” Clarke warned.

“Kids don’t think of words like “bastard” by themselves,” Bellamy said, “It was something they probably heard their parents say. That tells me that you have been calling my son a bastard at home and the little shit copied you.”

“Let’s keep this civil,” Wallace said.

“I am being civil,” Bellamy said, “I am being civil by not insisting that Paul be expelled.”

“Alex did punch another student,” Wallace reminded him.

“After being provoked,” Bellamy corrected, “This morning I have already talked to two teachers and they both told me that Alex tried to walk away first.” Clarke couldn’t help but smile at Bellamy.

“Alex cannot get away with this,” Paul’s mother said.

“He isn’t,” Clarke said, “He is being punished by me at home. I suggest we all move on from this.” Clarke stood up and Bellamy did too. They looked like a power couple. She in her scrubs and he in his uniform. After shaking hands with Principal Wallace and ignoring Paul’s parents they walked together to the parking lot.

“Thanks for coming,” Clarke said. “I like the uniform.”

“I don’t officially become a cop till next week, but I thought I would wear it for dramatic effect,” Bellamy said.

“It worked,” Clarke said.

“You okay?” Bellamy said. “I didn’t mean to overstep. I just had to meet the people who called my son a bastard. I know you could have handled it.”

“I’m fine, and it was nice you having my back like that,” Clarke admitted.

“Does this mean you will let me meet Alex now?” Bellamy asked and Clarke smiled.

“There is just one person you need to meet first,” Clarke said.

“Why do I have the feeling I should be running for the hills?” Bellamy asked.

“Because you haven’t met his godmother yet,” Clarke answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy meets Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines day! Not very long, but is pretty angst free, and I think we could use a little fluffyness right now.

“Well I can see why you screwed him,” Raven said as soon as Bellamy walked in the front door. Bellamy smirked. “But let’s hope Alex doesn’t grow up to be the kind of guy who knocks up teenagers.” Bellamy’s smirk fell.

“No, don’t do that,” Clarke said to her friend, “I lied about my age and Bellamy is a freaking war hero.”

“Hmm,” Raven said crossing her arms. “Clarke told me you raised your sister after your mother died?”

“I did,” Bellamy said crossing his arms too.

“By yourself?” Raven went on.

“I got sole custody of her, yes, her dad wasn’t around,” Bellamy said.

“Alex is the best kid in the world,” Raven said, “Do you think you are worthy of being a father to him?”

“I’d like to think so,” Bellamy said.

“You are a cop, correct?” Raven said.

“Yes.” Bellamy said.

“It’s like a movie,” Wick whispered to Clarke as they watched Raven and Bellamy circle each other.

“So what happens if you get shot and killed?” Raven said, “What happens if Alex lets you into his life only to lose you?”

“Raven…” Clarke warned.

“No, think about this,” Raven said turning to Clarke, “Yes, he is some kind of war hero. But what is something happens to him when he is out being a cop? That would destroy Alex.”

“Well I can’t refuse Alex his father out of fear,” Clarke reasoned. “What I do is risky too. Hell in today’s world crossing the street is dangerous.”

“Yeah, but…” Raven said but Clarke interrupted.

“Life is about risks, hell I took one even keeping Alex,” Clarke said, “And…Bellamy wants to be involved.”

“But what if he breaks Alex’s heart?” Raven said her voice cracking slightly. Clarke went over and hugged her friend. She loved how protective her friend was of Alex. Godmother of year. Raven had a mug to prove it.

“I don’t want to break Alex’s heart,” Bellamy said and the girls pulled apart. “I just want to be in it.”

“Good answer, handsome, good answer,” Raven said.

“Wait, handsome?” Wick interrupted.

“Don’t worry, I still love you and all that crap,” Raven said patting Wick on the shoulder before going to fridge and pulling out a beer.

“Always the romantic,” Wick said and Clarke smiled.

“So, do I pass Raven?” Bellamy asked.

“You passed the moment you walked through the door.” Raven said leaning against Wick. “You’re here trying. What more could a godmother ask for?”

“You all seem to be forgetting one thing,” Wick said, “The only person who really decides if Bellamy gets to be in his life is Alex.”

“Bellamy, who was Alexander the Great the king of?” Clarke asked.

“Macedon, although he did rule over many empires.” Bellamy said automatically. “Why?”

“Oh good god there is two of them.” Raven said with wide eyes. “And genetics are really are amazing. You look just like him, or Alex looks just like you." 

“I am going to get Alex from Wells house.” Clarke said.

“Can I come?” Bellamy asked.

“Not yet,” Clarke said apologetically. “This is going really fast. I need a little more time, okay? Dinner tonight, maybe?”

“Sure,” Bellamy said though obviously he didn’t like it.

“I’ll walk you out,” Clarke said.

“Nice to meet you,” Bellamy said to Raven and Wick.

“Hurt him and they will never find your body,” Raven said smiling. Bellamy started to laugh but Wick shook his head.

“She means it,” Wick said.

“Let’s go,” Clarke said grabbing Bellamy’s arm and leading him away. Once they were out of the apartment Clarke spoke again.

“Well, that is Raven.”

“I like her,” Bellamy said.

“She is a good person, very protective,” Clarke said, “She is there when I took the pregnancy test and was there holding my hand through 18 hours of labor.”

“I would have been there, you know,” Bellamy said, “If I could have.”

“I know,” Clarke said, “Even under the smirks and the charm, I knew you were a good guy. But this is a kid, Bellamy. You need to be in it for the long hall. You missed a lot of firsts, but there will be a lot more. First crush, first heartbreak, braces, pimples, “the talk,” high school graduation, collage graduation, birthdays, maybe even weddings. You can’t miss a moment.”

“I know,” Bellamy said and Clarke sighed. Tears came to her eyes. “Clarke?”

“It’s just…it’s my baby, you know? Mine. I…I don’t know how to share him with someone. I don’t know how this works. I have made every decision.” Clarke said voicing her fears.

“I’m sorry if I am being pushy. I know this is hard you for you. I grew up without a Dad and I know how much it sucks. I don’t want that for Alex.” Bellamy said. “You still make the decisions. I’ll just have your back.”

“But what if you don’t agree with me?” Clarke asked.

“Okay, how about in five years you let me make some of the decisions regarding him?” Bellamy offered.

“12,” Clarke countered.

“He’ll be 18!” Bellamy objected.

“I know,” Clarke said with a smirk of her own. “How about let’s play it by ear. Just listen to each other I guess. So…um…I think I should tell him about you first. Alex knows you are a soldier and that you might come home. I will just tell him you came.”

“Okay,” Bellamy said, “Whatever you decide.”

“How hard was that for you to say?” Clarke asked and Bellamy grinned.

“Excruciating,” He said Clarke smiled again which turned into a yawn. “Tired?”

“Yeah,” Clarke said nodding.

“Whenever you need me, call, okay?” Bellamy said, “Not just when it comes to Alex.” Clarke remembered when Octavia described her brother as a “mother hen” how he could brother the whole world. Clarke could never think of him as a brother. They said their goodbyes and Clarke drove to Well’s house.

When she got there the window was open and she could see into the house. Alex was sitting Well’s lap as they played a game board with Wells' girlfriend Sasha. Clarke watched as Lexa came into view and Alex moved from Wells’ lap into hers. Her boy was funny. Hated Lexa when she was dating Clarke, but loved her when they broke up. She went from “Mom’s evil girlfriend” to “Sasha’s nice sister.” Clarke knocked on the door and thanked Wells once again for looking after Alex. Sasha sent home a casserole too. Lexa and Clarke stood awkwardly, but it is not as bad as it used to be. When they got home Clarke sat Alex down and they stared at each other for a moment. He really looked just like his father.

“What is it?” Alex asked.

“He came home, baby,” Clarke said getting right to the chase, “Your Dad came home, and he really wants to see you.”

Alex's brown eyes went wide, eyes identical to his father's. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's a plot I have used before, and is something this probably overdone, but I had some of it written already and thought why not. Give me a kudos if you'd like, drop a comment if you want as well.


End file.
